HarryPotterA Mech Pilot? Oo
by Masta Chief 009
Summary: Harry Potters Famaly is Killed by voldermort but in an atempt to keep Harry From Comming back to keep him from reviving himself at a later date Voldermort sends him to another demension after his own Curse Backfires on him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not share or own anything of Mech Assault or Harry Potter they belong to their respective owners, and if I did own them this would be a book not a Fanfiction story lol.  
  
Well folks this is my first Fanfiction of any kind I hope all of you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
There was trouble at the Potter house that evening, it was dark the shadows of the trees danced upon a few dark figures shrouded in black cloaks who approached the happy house hold. One of the figures removed a long wooden stick, it was a wand, he waved it in an intricate manner. An Orange Beam of light shot out from the tip of the wand with orange spirals around it the door opened and the shrouded figure walked into the house un-noticed. Soon spells would be shouted, those of which could be herd from outside the house. A little while later screams were herd screams of pain from a mail voice, then shortly after screams of a women were herd then suddenly silenced. The figure of Voldermort stood over a little boy, Voldermort Baffled and confused decided to end the little boys life causing a scar to appear upon the little boys head in the shape of a lightning bolt, the Dark Wizard soon imploded with a shriek of pain the remnants of him disappearing but before he left the world he cast a teleportation spell upon the boy and the boy disappeared from the potter house hold.  
  
Mean while in another dimension filled with battles and wars the young Harry Potter Appeared in a room upon a bed asleep with a tag on his arm that stated "Harry Potter" the tag was something his mother had placed on him before Voldermort killed her hoping that some one would be able to save her little boy. A short while later a young women in her late teens finding the little boy on her bed she seemed about 18 years of age her blonde hair swayed elegantly, as she stopped moving her hair settled upon her lower back she wore what seemed to be a military outfit but not in full uniform she wore a camouflage colored tank top which outlined her good sized chest (no not like Pamela Andersons you perverts) and she wore a tight pare of camouflage colored pants which outlined her beautiful curves. She brought her hands up to her mouth cupping them over her full, soft and tender lips. A soft gasp escaped her lips but then her hands lowered and a soft smile slowly played over her lips as she whispered in a soft tone: Where did you come from little one? : She walked over to the little sleeping baby on her bed and sat beside him pulling him up into her lap and holding him in her arms she found the tag on his arm then again whispered so not to wake him: Harry Potter? Hm.Don't worry Harry I will take good care of you. : she smiled once more and laid down on the bed with the baby humming softly and soon fell asleep with him.  
  
Well Folks how did you like it? Chapter one will be up as soon as I can get it done, please Read and Review the more reviews I get the faster I will release the First Chapter. 


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not share or own anything of Mech Assault or Harry Potter they belong to their respective owners, and if I did own them this would be a book not a Fanfiction story lol.  
  
Well Here's Chapter One I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Years After the incident with Voldermort Harry Grew up to be a happy young 10 year old, only thing odd was that because of his natural skills he, at a young age became a Mech Pilot at the age of 9! And had only lost one battle and that was to his own mother in a training exorcize. The young Boy awoke from his bed yawning tiredly bringing his hands up to his eyes rubbing the sand out from within them. He had a well built body for someone his age anyway, his emerald green eyes glistened brightly as he removed his hands and the sun shined onto them, his unruly black morning hair shuffled a bit as he shaked his head back and forth for a moment soon coming to a resting position reveling his lightning bolt scar in which he was well known for in both this and his home dimensions. A soft smile came over his lips as he looked outside he was very glad to be home for a little while on leave from the battles that were going on he got up out of bed and stretched for a bit standing there in boxers alone. He then left his room grabbing a towel and walked into the bathroom after making sure his mother was not already in there.  
  
As he got out of the shower he felt clean and refreshed, he then walked downstairs to find his mom looking breakfast he smiled as he saw the bacon and eggs. That was his favorite breakfast not to mention the orange juice, he then said cheerfully: "Morning mom!" his mom turned around and a soft smile played over her soft tender lips as she looked to her son and spoke in a beautiful voice that would lighten even the darkest of hearts: "morning Harry, sleep well?" Harry smiled back of course and hugged his mother and then walked over sitting at the table: "Yes I had a great nights sleep, best I have had in a while": she could not help but smile as she sat down at the table with him and they began eating: "I'm glad to hear that son" : she said softly as she began her meal: "Hey Harry you should go out and try to make some friends..": Harry sighed this was the only problem with his current life he had no friends. All of the kids around were to intimidated by the fact that he was a Soldier and wanted nothing to do with him. "No mother, I have tried the best I can. All the kids around here don't want anything to do with me. I just don't fit in." She sighed and finished her meal feeling sorry for Harry and took both his and her plates and washed them off putting them away Harry sighed looking to his mother and thought: "I don't need friends I have mom she's all I need right now but still having some one to talk to other then her would be nice.." He sighed once more and went upstairs to his room and turned on his Mech training Simulation on his computer ad just practiced battle strategies against unrealistically strong Computer AI's. Alison Potter his mother who changed her last name to potter after she found Harry on her bed sighed looking out at all the kids outside and whispered softly to herself: "Kids can be so cruel some times I know he's a Mech pilot but he's still just a kid" : little did she nor Harry know both their lives would soon change.  
  
His two week vacation continued on he went to the store for his mom every now and again to stock up on supplies and every once in a while stopped at the video game store to play some of their video games, that is basically how his break went and not long after he and his mother were called back into duty and he went to find his Mech his favorite one which he always used despite what the mission profile said about the mission the Mech was called "Thore" he never got tired of looking at it he was not even as tall as the Mechs Foot but was a master Pilot of it no one could use a Thore like he could. The Mech Stood 60 Ft Tall and weighed 75 Tons its legs and upper torso could rotate a full 360 degrees most Mechs could only do 245 degrees but he had modified his to match his fighting styles. The Mech had two arms which came out to the side slightly then pointed forward with machine guns mounted on its arms a Large Payload Missile Launcher upon its head and a set of Stream Lasers mounted on its chest and for defense he had a Target Jamming system so other Mechs could not target him for up to 120 Seconds which was more then enough time for him to Destroy a good 3 Mechs he also had an upgrade system on it which most Mechs had to which the could pick up weapon power ups but he of course modified this as well to pull twice the power out of one power up in order to get the best out of his Mech.  
  
Alison Potter his mother used a Mech titled " Prometheus" this was her favorite Mech and stood a good 100 ft tall and weighed 110 tons (yes I know you Mech warrior & Mech Assault fans I change the weights of the Mechs but hey its my story) its head looking much like a skull with glowing red eyes it scared the crap out of most Mech pilots she came across, the Prometheus had two arms as well much like the thore's but about twice as big. It normally had Stream lasers, Hammer Missiles, a Gauss Rifle, and a flare to distract normal missiles, but of course she had changed her Mech to her liking. Her Prometheus was loaded out with 4 Pulse laser pods upon the Mechs chest, A Gauss Rifle mounted on each of its arms and had 4 Hammer Missile pods loaded onto it, most Mechs only had 2 of these due to over heating and because they were hard to use, she had also added target jamming to her Mech of 120 seconds as well which was more then enough time to fry the toughest of Mechs. Harry And his mother stood on a cat walk facing their Mechs Harry Leaned onto one of the rails crossing his arms in front of him staring at his Thore thinking: "I have a bad feeling about this one ol' buddy": he of course was talking to the Thore he never did it aloud of course just in his thoughts to him other then his mother his Thore was his only friend.  
  
His mother didn't have any bad feelings and just got into her Prometheus, which was right next to his Thore, she looked over at him and shouted over to him: HARRY!, Are you alright Hun!?: Harry blushed he hated when she called him that but then again it did make him feel a little better some times he looked over at her and smiled cheerfully: Yes mother lets go out and kick some Word of Blake Butt! : he laughed slightly and jumped into his Thore and began flipping the start switches as the hatch closed and the Mechs gears and motors could be heard slowly whining to life his mother did the same With her Prometheus and they soon headed out of the hanger Little did either of them know this would be the last Time they saw each other for a very long time. The Two Mechs of theirs walked side by side out of the hanger and into the night the shadows of trees Danced Quickly upon their Mechs caused by the full moon of course.  
  
  
  
Whoa Cliff Hanger! Sorry About doing that though -=dodges pot and pans being tossed at him by people who hate cliffhangers=- but my hands hurt and I gotta leave something for the 2nd chapter don't I? Hoped you enjoyed this one and Please Read and review!  
  
Any Way Gotta go now Ciao! 


	3. The Assault

Disclaimer: I do not share or share any of the rights to Harry Potter or Mech Assault they belong to their respective owners and even if I did this would be a book not a fanfic on a Fanfiction website lol any way lets get this chapter underway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter2 The Assault  
  
As their Mechs walked through the night Harry Kept getting this feeling that he would not see his home for a long time and kept silent for a little while which worried his mother. She opened a secure COM channel to him and asked: "What's wrong Sweet Heart your awfully quiet tonight": at first Harry didn't hear her he had just been thinking then herd her when she repeated it a third time and pressed a button opening the channel: "Yes mother I'm fine I'm just thinking that's all": his mother frowned slightly in worry but shrugged it off she trusted her son so she let It be and closed the channel to him.  
  
Soon after the sun had rose up into the sky, the light from the sun shining brightly upon the two Mechs which continued walking side by side and would soon shine upon a major battle the trees around them whispered softly as a gentle breeze blew through them, the forest animals ran and hid from the vibrating ground of the Mechs walking by but still looked out curiously and every once and a while a wolf would run up and walk beside the Mechs trying to figure out exactly what is was.  
  
Not long after explosions could be herd and a siren sounded as a base was soon under attack, caught off guard 3 of its guarding Mechs all Atlas Class Heavy Assault Mechs were destroyed left in ruins but no one could find the perpetrators. Soon both heavy and light Mechs were scouting about the base when suddenly the front gate blew to bits and Two Mechs walked through it blasting every thing in sight the Mechs appeared to be one Prometheus Class Assault Mech and one Thore medium assault Mech. Cars were soon Bursting into flames and imploding as they were being blown up or stepped on, not always in purpose but hey when your in a Mech its hard to avoid. Soon the empty barracks building was nothing but a pile of rumble and so was the hanger.  
  
Little Did Alison And Harry Know they were being led into a trap that would change their lives forever. Harry Soon Blew the command Center to bits and his mother blew up the hanger and Mechs soon began falling to the ground crushing Mechanics and scientists under them. Harry was suspecting something however as he thought to himself: "this is too easy where are all their defenses at? Surely they had more then just those three Atlas Class Assault Mechs!": He was stumped then just shortly before it was to late he finally caught on thinking: "it's a trap its gotta be!": he quickly opened a COM channel to his mother and called to her: "mom we hafto Retreat it's a trap!": his mother, confused answered back:" why son? How could it be a trap? There was no way they could have known we were coming." what she said made sense but still he still had a bad feeling: "mom please lets go we have accomplished our mission, if its not a trap we miss out in taking out a few light Mechs and some infantry but if I'm right they could be surrounding us right now!" : this she thought about for a moment it was unlikely yes but half of the Mech bays in the Hanger she had destroyed were empty she thought about it a little while more, no matter how unlikely it was they knew they were coming she decided he was right and that hey should retreat: "Alright Harry you win lets head home": Harry smiled and said back: "Yes Ma'am" : and soon they turned heading back.  
  
Little did they know they were already surrounded and when they came to a very large clearing in the forest laser fire began shooting over them like no tomorrow. Harry soon turned on his target jamming and so did his mother and they took out quite a few of the enemy Mechs picking up their ammo and advanced weaponry but still they were soon outgunned. Harry destroyed quite a few more but they just kept coming he didn't know from where but they did. Harry's Armor was at 75% and his mothers at 55% but she thought she was at 65% little did she know her Mechs diagnostics sensors were off.  
  
"Damn!": Harry shouted as his Mech got knocked down , his mother thinking she had enough armor to hold them off till Harry got up stood her Mech in front of his but soon it began to glow, Her Mechs Core was melting down. She looked at her readings and finally noticed her readings were off and whispered: "Shit":. Little did she know Harry had gotten up and opened a channel to her: " Mom! Your chores Melting down Eject, Eject now!": he shouted worriedly she pressed the eject button and a shoulder restraint came over her shoulders. Her Mech Exploded taking about 3 other Mechs in close range with her causing a massive explosion. Harry Shocked but still having his Senses used his jump jets but the explosion launched him up into the sky higher then he wanted.  
  
Harry Was launched up so fast that it caused a rip in time and space much like the one caused by Voldermorts spell when he was little, him and his Mech were soon sent through the rip and they disappeared into the sky. A few miles away from the explosion an Ejection Seat slowly descended towards the ground and thudded softly against the ground. The Parachute came to a rest behind it. Sitting in the seat was Alison Potter some how she had gotten away but was knocked unconscious. Her becon had been turned on upon ejection and an allied rescue party was on its way to pick her up.  
  
Harry's Mech soon appeared in the sky once more over London and descended quickly to the ground, still shocked about witnessing his mother's death, he hadn't noticed he was falling. Once coming to his senses he Turned on his jump jets and his Mech slowly landed in a clearing of the forest, the sun shined down brightly he looked about every thing looked the same but it was not he couldn't put his finger on it but something just felt different.  
  
  
  
  
  
So? How was it? Please R/R and tell me what you think, Do you love it? Hate it? Got any ideas? Come on I want feedback. Any way I gotta go for now see ya! Masta Chief 009 Signing off! 


	4. Chapter 3 Lost at home

Chapter3: Lost at home  
  
The huge one hundred foot Mech laid on the ground, it had been shut down for the night, the pilot in a deep slumber. The sun then peaked over the horizon and into the sky casting an Redish Orange glow about the land, the rays of the sun glistened off the armor of Harry's Thore. The heads up Display that had been left on show upon it that the sun was rising, the light from the monitor glowed upon Harry's Sleeping form. Soon after the sun had rose, Harry Woke up yawning furiously and stretching as he then looked outside through the monitor. "Where am I?" he said softly to himself, there were no signs that the battle he had where his mother died ever existed. Of course Harry knew better.  
  
Deciding that he should stay with his Mech and not go exploring unarmed, he started up his Thore, The Huge Mech began to rumble with various noises coming to life as its gears engines, Gyro's and weapon systems all came online.  
  
Harry then used his jump jets to get his Mech upright. Once upright Harry Scanned for any hostiles or friendlies and much to his surprise found nothing, although this meant nothing to him once-o-ever because he knew Cloaked enemy Mechs do not show up on radar, he then used a inferred scanner and much to his surprise and disliking found nothing. He then Began to explore taking extra care as to not nock down any of the trees in the area. He realized he was lost, alone and confused. He then began to think about his mothers death, beginning to cry Harry tried to calm himself but could not, he cried softly to himself knowing he would NEVER se his mother again.  
  
Mean while Back in his mothers dimension.. Alison laid there unconscious in her ejection seat on the ground. A gentle cool breeze blew out over the forest causing the trees to sway and whisper among themselves. Alison's blonde waist length hair swayed about elegantly, flowing all over her face. The sun rose from the horizon casting a redish orange glow over the land, the shadows of the trees danced gracefully over her facial features, as she slowly began to wake up. Her eyelids slowly opened revealing her baby blue eyes to the sunlight, which shown brightly upon her, causing her eyes to glistened brightly.  
  
"where..where am I?"  
  
She looked around about her surroundings, then remembered what had happened and said softly to herself.  
  
"oh shit HARRY!"  
  
then she heard a tank coming in her direction. Figuring it could only be two things.A word of Blake search and destroy scout, or the Dragoon Search and Rescue Platoon. She un-strapped herself from her ejection seat and jumped up into a tree and watched as the tank approached just to be sure it was one of the good guys. "Come on please be a Dragoon Rescue party.." She whispered to herself as the tank approached while sitting there in the tree looking on.  
  
Soon the tank was within visible range, she studied its characteristics and markings for a few moments while it came closer and closer. "YES!" she shouted, it was a Dragoon Rescue party, she was very excited because she was hoping Harry was still alive and with them. She jumped down from the tree completely exposing herself to the Dragoon tank approaching jumping and waving her arms to get its attention. The Driver in the tank saw her and picked up the radio and radioed back to base.  
  
"Dragoon Scout one here I have found Ms. Potter but I still have yet to find Mr. Potter"  
  
the radio made a short static sound. The base then answered,  
  
"alright bring Ms. Potter on back home and discontinue the search For Harry, his signal disappeared entirely around ten o-clock last night"  
  
the driver looked at the radio in a sort of shock and sighed with a slight sense of despair in his voice, then flipped a switch stopping the search for Harry, he then radioed back,  
  
"Roger that Dragoon control, search for Mr. Potter Discontinued and the search for Ms. Potter Complete, and will return her home, Dragoon Scout one out" he ended the transmission and opened the hatch. Once Alison was inside he told her the news, her heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she stared at the driver, her heart broke as she found out her son was dead or worse in the hands of the enemy, but kept to herself about it. The tank then turned round in its place and headed back to base. 


	5. Chapter 4 The attack and the DiscoveryTh...

Chapter 4 the attack and the Discovery  
  
I do not share nor do I own any part of Harry Potter or Mech assault they belong to their respective owners. And even if I did own both of them do you honestly think I would be putting these stories on a Fanfiction website? Lmao heck no they would be made movies. Any way lets start the new chapter !  
  
As Harry Came up over a hill he saw a Huge castle with tremendously tall stone towers and many windows upon it he stared in awe at the castle known as Hogwarts, of course he didn't know that's what it was called. He continued to look on in awe he had never seen such a castle not even in history books back home, but the oddest sense of familiarity came over him as if he had been here before at one time or another but of course he knew that was impossible.or was it? Even the surroundings felt familiar to him he then whispered softly to himself.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
He continued to look on at the castle and then noticed something odd, he looked closer at the castle there was something very peculiar going on at the front of it.  
  
"Computer magnify times four"  
  
The screen enlarged and to his surprise it showed people fighting, but not with swords but with little thin pieces of wood shooting what he thought were energy beams at each other, the castle was being attacked! As he looked on he finally got the idea remembering something in a fantasy tail he read and this looked a lot like it the people were fighting by Magic! The people in the castle seemed totally overwhelmed by their attackers sheer numbers and strength even though they seemed to have been holding them off for quite some time it would not be long before the castle fell. Harry decided he should help the people in the castle cause he had a very bad feeling about the people dressed in black who were attacking the castle, another thing was every time he looked at them his scar burned which he took as a warning.  
  
Down at the battlefield stood an old man with a crooked nose and a long white beard, It was Dumbledore, also accompanied by a pale man dressed in black with long greasy black hair this man was Professor Snape of course. And a women with a long pointed hat and odd dress robes this was Professor McGonagal and they were accompanied by some students and their parents. Dumbledore then shouted  
  
"Hold them off as best you can! We have to protect the school!"  
  
The attack against the school continued relentlessly. Professor McGonagal then shouted sadly  
  
"We Can't hold them off much longer Dumbledore" Snape sighed and said to him.  
  
"This would take serious backup, of which we don't have!" Dumbledore sighed feeling bad specially since they could not get the students out despite the help they Received from the entire Weasley, and Granger Families who's kids were to join them this coming year. Dumbledore then continued fighting his best protecting the wounded. Hermione a young girl with bushy red hair about the age of ten was among the injured, it would have been the start of her and a young boy named Ron's first year at Hogwarts but sadly if this battle was lost it would be their last as well.  
  
Harry was fast approaching the castle just out of view of both warring parties, he looked at the attacking army and his scar began to burn again. At this there was no longer any doubt in his mind that they were the enemy. He turned on his stealth mode and as he did so the noises of his Mech were canceled out and his Mech emitted no sound once-ever. He wanted to make sure the enemy did not know he was there until it was to late.  
  
Professor McGonagal said sadly as she was now wounded as well.  
  
"I'm sorry Albus there's nothing more I can do to help you now"  
  
Dumbledore Helped her to safety then continued fighting holding off the death eaters, and spoke.  
  
"Its alright McGonagal"  
  
he then shouted to the others who could still fight  
  
"Don't Let up! Hold them off as best you----"  
  
His shouts were cut off as a roaring sound was heading towards them from behind the castle (Harry had jest released his stealth mode and had now engaged his jump jets beginning to fly over the castle) Every one stopped fighting, including the death eaters as they heard the roaring sound of the jump jets and a man at the back of the black army shouted in a hissing voice much like a snakes "Another of Your tricks no doubt Dumbledore.. CONTINUE THE Atta----" he was cut off as well as the hundred foot tall Mech landed in front of both parties its back to the castle and its front to the dark army.  
  
Dumbledore looked on in surprise and whispered to himself.  
  
"this is no trick I could ever conjure up"  
  
He had no clue what the heck this large machine now standing in front of them was at all.  
  
Harry then looked at the dark army and for some odd reason not even he knew why a swell of anger swelled through his veins and growled slightly to himself but then gained control of his emotions and flipped on the megaphone and spoke loudly. "Hey! Stop Picking on these people and pick on me!"  
  
This Shocked both parties especially the wizards protecting the castle who thought that his was goanna be just another problem to them but had no clue it would be a blessing. The Death eaters got angry and attacked the huge hundred foot tall machine in front of them, Harry Sighed angered by them and gave them one last warning.  
  
"I am goanna tell you for the last time! BACK OFF! or be eliminated" The death eaters took no heed of this warning and continued to try and attack him their spells bouncing off the armor which would normally rip any mechanical machine to shreds but something protected it which puzzled both sides. Harry Sighed and switched his Mech into battle mode switching to machine guns only (one bullet was about the size of a grown mans palm) and began mowing down the death eaters with ease. The Large shells were ripping the death eaters apart and about ten minutes later the man in the black cloak called with his hissing voice.  
  
"Blast you Dumbledore! Retreat. Retreat!!!"  
  
The death eaters began retreating not even bothering to throw any spells at Harry's Thor and Harry Ceased his assault on the death eaters watching them run into the woods which was known as the dark forest, of course he didn't know that either. Once all the Death Eaters were gone and the ones that remained were dead with small pools of blood under their bodies Harry Turned the towering hundred foot tall Mech round to face the castle to face them. Every one looked at him apprehensively wondering if he were goanna attack them too or not despite their fear they all looked in awe except the Professors who were more worried about who their 'Savior' was. Dumbledore went to speak but was interrupted by Harry (which was not sounding so aggressive now) who spoke up first.  
  
"Are you people alright?"  
  
He asked with a hint of worry in his voice as he looked over the wounded, Dumbledore answered promptly.  
  
"Yes we are fine. I am Albus Dumbledore head master of this school, May I be so bold as to ask who you are sir?"  
  
Harry pondered this and got a feeling of trust from the old man standing boldly in front of his Mech which could easily squash any one of them at any time (of course Harry would not do that heh) and was slightly impressed at how brave this man was. Harry then said to Dumbledore in a normal none commanding or worried tone.  
  
"Alright"  
  
-=the people below waited for his name but it never came instead the sound of the Mech powering down reached their ears and a large panel opened towards them leveling out like a plank and a door on the inside slid up into the body of the Mech, a screen then slid to the folded up, then Harry got up and walked out onto the plank and put his foot into a small round ring which was connected to a cable connected to the Mechs front, he then grasped onto it and slid down slowly descending to the ground below him. Once on the ground he turned and faced every one who were shocked to see that their savior was no more then a mere boy no older then the age of ten,(it was only a few days before his birthday) but they said nothing, still to surprised that a little boy was piloting that thing. Harry then Spoke up looking straight at professor Dumbledore and said in a normal tone.  
  
"My names Potter..Harry Potter. it's a pleasure to meet you Dumbledore."  
  
At this Hermione, Ron and just bout every one else gasped and looked at the person next to them in surprise wondering if they herd right then looked back to Harry trying not to stare. The boy that lived had turned up once more after being rumored to have disappeared forever. Dumbledore just smiled and said in that soft tone of his.  
  
"Well is a pleasure to finally meet you Harry."  
  
Harry got a look of shock on his face. Did this man know him? It was now Harry's turn to look at him with a look of awe on his face, he looked at Dumbledore and once again got a feeling of Familiarity from the man standing in front of him. Harry then spoke up.  
  
"So uhm where am I any way? I know this is not earth"  
  
Dumbledore looked puzzled then remembered something about Harry being teleported to another dimension after Voldermort's killing curse failed, but never believe it. Ron then whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Man he looks like a cool guy but he obviously does not know who he is"  
  
Hermione then said back to him  
  
"Yea I think your right I don't think he does know but. he is pretty cute."  
  
She smiled at that thought and Ron just rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry. Dumbledore then spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Potter I'm sure you must be tired, would you care to join us and the rest of my students for Supper?"  
  
Harry was shocked, this was really a school? He then nodded and spoke up.  
  
"Sure if it's not to much trouble that is, I don't want to be a burden upon you or any one else at this school."  
  
Hermione looked right at him thinking, "He's so polite that's really odd in a boy nowadays, I bet if he decided to come to Hogwarts he would be in Gryffindore!" she smiled again at the thought, then Harry noticed she was staring at him, he looked her right in the eyes and smiled softly at her, just then Dumbledore spoke up once more.  
  
"It's no problem my boy, you saved us in our time of need"  
  
Harry smiled and sighed.  
  
"Alright, yes it would be a pleasure to join you for supper"  
  
He paused for a moment and Dumbledore asked.  
  
"What's the matter? Or do you just have a question?"  
  
Harry looked up and asked.  
  
"Sir.What kind of school is this?. I mean what do you teach here?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and got that winkle in his eyes he usually gets and spoke up  
  
"Witchcraft and wizardry my boy.. Magic"  
  
Harry was shocked beyond belief although not as much as he thought he should be cause he just saw the battle between them and they had been using magic. He then looked up at he castle in awe once more now getting a full idea out how really large it was. They then went into the castle and Harry walked over to Hermione and helped her up off the ground since she was hurt the most of the injured group. 


	6. The Descision And the Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mech Assault or Harry Potter they belong to their Respective owners. (lucky devils -_-; ) Oh well Time to start the Chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 The Discussion and the Feast.  
  
  
  
In the Great Hall there was gossip bustling about the students about the castles 'savior' even the teachers could not believe who had come to their rescue. Due to this fact Dumbledore had decided to take Harry to his office to speak with him. As Harry Sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk he spoke in that soft warm voice of his, his eyes giving that shine as he did so.  
  
"Harry Potter.. there's something you need to know about yourself my boy."  
  
Harry looked at him Puzzled and answered.  
  
"Like what sir? What could I not know about myself?"  
  
Dumbledore did not give a straight answer, instead he answered with a question.  
  
"Harry, where are you from?"  
  
Harry was puzzled but answered his question.  
  
"Dragoon Military Installation Zero Three Niner..sir but what does that have to do with any thing?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Because that is not where you are from my boy. you are from London England and these are your birth parents"  
  
Dumbledore handed Harry a scrapbook his parents had made before they died. Harry took the book curiously but slowly, not believing what he was hearing, heck he wasn't believing what he was seeing for that matter as he looked through the book where the pictures were actually moving and waving back at him and one picture caught his eye most. It was Him and in the arms of his mother she was making him wave at the camera and they were all smiling.  
  
"I.But.But how? My mother I know.. has the same last name."  
  
He then remembered his mother telling him she had changed her name when she was younger to Potter. Harry then thought for a while and spoke up shortly after.  
  
"Oh uhm Dumbledore? If this is true how did I end up in another dimension?"  
  
Dumbledore Sighed and answered.  
  
"Simple, an evil wizard named Voldermort tried to kill you after killing your parents, But when he tried to kill you. his curse backfired and caused him implode, but as his last act he teleported you to another dimension hoping that when he returned to power you would not be around to get in his way"  
  
Harry sat there stunned, starring at Dumbledore in total shock and disbelief. Then he just leaned back into a slumped position as a tear rolled down his cheek as he was trying to hold back the tears but could not. And he began to cry softly to himself. (just ears no erratic breathing or any thing)For all he knew the only mother he ever knew, the one who raised him was dead and his real parents killed.no, murdered at the hands of this.this freak Dubbed Voldermort.  
  
After he calmed down he looked up at Dumbledore and asked him.  
  
"Uh Dumbledore? Could I ask a favor?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him with interest and answered in his warm voice.  
  
"Anything Mr. Potter"  
  
Harry Answered almost immediately afterward.  
  
"I have no place to go, My adoptive mother is dead and my real parents are dead.. Dumbledore I would like to attend Hogwarts if I can."  
  
Dumbledore smiled that famous smile of his and said.  
  
"Mr. Potter you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
Harry smiled happily it was about the only good thing that had happened to him in the past couple days.  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore, and oh I need a place to hide my Mech"  
  
Dumbledore got a thoughtful but puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Mech? Harry?"  
  
Harry then spoke.  
  
"The huge walking machine I arrived in"  
  
Dumbledore got a thoughtful expression on his face once more.  
  
"I thin I could pull something together"  
  
Harry then Smiled.  
  
"Thanks Sir."  
  
He and Dumbledore then left the office on their way to the great hall for the beginning of the year Feast.  
  
Later in the great hall every one had been wondering why the Feast had been Delayed. The young boy Ron kept complaining about how hungry he was and wanted something to eat before he ran outta energy and collapsed. Then Dumbledore Entered the Great Hall Up by the Staff Table at the front of the Great Hall. He then walked over to his seat and stood in front of it looking out over the sea of heads, eyes, and ears starring up at him. His eyes glittered as he looked out over the students through his half moon spectacles, the students starring back with anticipation as to why their Feast had been delayed and he finally spoke up.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. and although every one has been sorted into their rightful houses and the feast is ready to---"  
  
he was cut off by cheers of the students who were hungry but he continued  
  
"---to be served at any moment now... However!"  
  
The hall went quiet as his voice rose.  
  
"We will be having a new First year joining us"  
  
The Hall was filled with gasps and murmurs.  
  
"Please treat him and treat him as you wish to be treated."  
  
At the Gryffindore Table Hermione was quite surprised and decided to pay more attention. Her and the rest of the houses all decided to pay attention and stay silent and respectful for the moment as they waited to find out who the new student would be. Professor McGonagal brought out the stool and the sorting hat. She herself was quite baffled and had no idea who the new student would be. Dumbledore then Took out a peace of parchment and called out the new students name every ones breathing had stopped as they waited to hear (except for a certain Slytherin I think we all know who that is heh)  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Just about the whole hall went up into gasps murmurs and gossip again as the doors to the great hall opened and Harry Stood there in plain Hogwarts robes in which Dumbledore had provided. He then began walking up to the front of the great hall kind of nervous. What house would he be sorted into? Would he Fit in? these questions and more were running through his mind but still most of his mind dwelled on his parents but he hid it well. He then finally after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the stool and slowly slipped on the hat. And was very startled when the hat soon began whispering in his ear.  
  
"Lots of sadness and grief I sense in you. But lots of courage, Ahhh and a thirst. a need to prove yourself. I also see Loyalty, Chivalry , A warm and kind heart. you belong in."  
  
The whole Hall waited to hear what the hat was going to say and where he was going to Put Harry Potter "The boy who lived." Every one seemed to be holding their breath when finally.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" (WAIT A MINUTE! Stop!, Rewind! Lol you didn't think I was actually gonna do that to poor Harry did you? Come on I think loosing both his real parents and his adoptive mother is enough for now. Rewind, Stop, Play.  
  
"you belong in... GRYFFINDORE!!"  
  
Hermione Smiled and so did Harry as his Robes changed from the colors of Hogwarts to the colors of Gryffindore robes. He then walked over to the Gryffindore table and saw an empty space next to Hermione and asked in a polite manor.  
  
"Uhm excuse me may I sit here?"  
  
Hermione looked up with a slight blush on her cheeks but smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure go right a head"  
  
Harry Smiled at her and sat down beside her looking about the great hall specifically at the bewitched ceiling. He stared at it in awe he had never seen any thing of the sort in his life. "Whoa" was all he could muster under his breath as he stared then noticed all the lighting in the room was done by floating candles all of which did not move an inch from their spots. He, Hermione and Ron all got to know each other better over the feast and Harry had a good time. he then turned and looked to Dumbledore and they smiled at each other.  
  
Mean while back home the Dragoons had a large search n rescue party going looking for Harry since they had recently drove the Word of Blake forces out of the area. His mother was given another Vacation due to recent events till Harry had been found dead or alive. She would often cry in her bathroom while in the Bath while thinking of Harry or she would just sit in Harry's room looking at the Models of Mechs he had done by hand. He had always been quite good at stuff with his hands, Models, games, any thing that had to do with his hands he was good at. Later that night in the Gryffindore Common room Harry was laying down on the couch in front of the fire crying softly to himself. He had fully realized every thing that had happened to him over the past few days now since he had time to think about it and wish he had not. He missed his mother dearly and he knew practically nothing about his real parents or this strange world he was in.  
  
Hermione Herd him crying when she came downstairs to use the restroom, she came down the stairs and saw him laying there on the couch. She then walked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry? What's the matter? Why are you up so late?" Harry Looked up quickly, she startled him, he sat up trying to stop crying.  
  
"Hey Hermione, and nothing.I'm.I'm fine.."  
  
She could tell he was lying. She sat down beside him and looked at him.  
  
"come on Harry you can tell me. What's the mater?"  
  
Harry Continued crying to himself for a moment then finally and softly spoke up.  
  
" The mother I've known all my life is dead. My real parents of which I never knew are dead..I have no one Hermione. no one and nothing"  
  
He barely seemed able to control his emotions but he was trying you could tell in his eyes. Hermione's eyes watered for a moment hearing what he was telling her, she knew his real parents had died at the hands of Voldermort that was common knowledge to any one in the wizarding world. But she did not know his mother he grew up with died and finding out he had two other parents who had been dead for 10 years and he was not aware of it. It must be hard, she thought to herself as she stared at the boy beside her. She then took one arm and wrapped it round his shoulders and hugged him close to her, pressing her body against his, her young petite curves rubbed gently against his toned curves. Harry, never being this close to any women other then his own mother blushed slightly but did not know it, Unable to keep his emotions under control he leaned into her excepting her embrace and cried softly into her shoulder.  
  
"Shh Harry its alright shhh" she said softly feeling bad for Harry, the boy who lived, crying into her shoulder. She blushed a little but thought to herself "Hermione nock it off this is not the time to think of him that way, although. he is very cute. HERMIONE! Nock it off!" she shook the thought out of her head and continued to comfort Harry. She looked down at the young boy in her arms once more and saw the scar for the first time. She whispered softly as she went back to comforting him. "Harry Shhh its alright" Harry just whispered softly as he fell asleep. "don't leave me Hermione.don't leave me" he then fell asleep in her arms she smiled softly and kisses his fore head and just held him and fell asleep with him in her arms with a small smile on her face. 


	7. CH6 HogwartsA new Beggining

Chapter 6 Hogwarts..A new beginning  
  
The next morning, the sun peaked over the horizon casting it's redish orange glow over the land. The light gracefully moved over the dimly lit earth towards Hogwarts. The light entered the Gryffindore Common Room, the light of the sun shining down on their faces. Hermione's face glowed elegantly due to the brightness of the light. Her eyes slowly opened, squinting from the brightness, her hazel eyes glistened brightly in the light. She yawned tiredly brushing the sand out of her eyes and looked down at Harry and smiled softly. She gently began brushing her fingers over his cheek, as she stared down at him. Harry's eyes slowly opened shortly after that squinting as hers did from the bright light of the sun, glistening brightly as he looked around his eyes slowly met with hers. He blushed slightly as he looked up into her eyes but smiled and whispered softly.  
  
" You didn't leave."  
  
Hermione smiled back down at him and answered him promptly.  
  
"Of course not Harry."  
  
He smiled and realized his head was against her breasts, he blushed a little more and so did she, but she smiled trying not to. He then whispered as he pulled away.  
  
" Thanks 'Mione" he said a little nervous about how she would react to his new nickname for her. She just smiled, she rather liked and answered him.  
  
"Your welcome Harry"  
  
He smiled and hugged her once more. Then left to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
" See you at breakfast 'Moine"  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"Alright see ya Harry!"  
  
She smiled once more to herself, she was glad he became a Gryffindore.  
  
At breakfast Harry Sat down beside Hermione and Ron sat down on the other side of him. They talked to one another for a good hour before breakfast even started. Once breakfast started, Ron went Quiet (in a talking sense not a noisy sense) and began to chew loudly as he did so. Hermione was appalled, and Harry just sat there starring in awe.  
  
"Where does he put it all?" honestly, dang" Harry and Hermione both laughed and Ron just blushed then shrugged it off and continued eating.  
  
Harry sighed and began to eat slowly, he was still depressed over his mothers death and the death of his real parents who of which he never knew. Harry looked around the great hall and noticed there were almost no teachers at the staff table and then turned to Hermione.  
  
" Has school even started yet 'Mione?"  
  
She looked up at him and answered.  
  
" No it starts on Monday, the semester had not even started when the death eaters attacked"  
  
Harry sighed, some what with relief, he would not miss any thing and would not have to make up any work or any thing. Then Ron remembered something and started starring at Harry's fore head, Hermione nudged Ron so he would stop, but of course he didn't and any way it was to late, Harry had noticed.  
  
"uh Ron. What are you starring at?  
  
Ron spoke up.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Harry looked puzzled and asked.  
  
"is what true?"  
  
Ron then asked.  
  
" Is it true? Do you have it?"  
  
Harry was just about to ask what he meant by 'it' but Ron already answered fore him.  
  
"The Scar?"  
  
Harry then realized what he meant and brought his right hand up to his bushy hair line and slowly pulled it back reveling the Lightning bolt scar that made him famous in both this world and the one he grew up in. Ron gasped and said in an admiring tone.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
Harry laughed slightly and finished his food.  
  
" Hermione, Ron I'm going outside, see ya"  
  
He wanted to think, so much had happened in only a few days time. Hermione went to stop him but didn't and let him leave.  
  
" He needs time to himself."  
  
Ron, confused as usual looked to her and asked.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione just about blew her top, how could any one be that ignorant!?  
  
"RON!!!! WHATS THE MATTER WITH HIM?!"  
  
She mocked his question.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT? He finds out the world he grew up in is not his own! The mother he grew up with Died Protecting him! He gets teleported back to his world, a world he has no familiarity with, AND ontop of that he finds out his REAL PARENTS were KILLED by an evil sorcerer! NOW TELL ME. RON! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH HIM!?"  
  
She just Huffed and got up leaving the great hall leaving a very stunned Ron Weasley starring after her, mouth hung open and slightly wide eyed. This affect went through the Entire Great hall.  
  
Mean while Harry had been wondering about the school grounds. He steered clear of the forbidden forest only because he got a bad feeling every time he went near it. Finally he stopped by the lake and was looking around, starring out over it's peaceful waters when out of no where he herd some one shout.  
  
"Hey give that back its MINE!"  
  
Harry turned and saw a somewhat chubby boy with a round body and a rounded face; he was in the company of a tall, thin, pale skinned boy with sleek golden blonde hair. The Pale boy taunted the round one. The pale boys name was of course Draco Malfoy, and the other boys name was Neville Longbottom.  
  
Neville then shouted.  
  
"Give it back its mine!"  
  
He whined as he reached for a little glass ball in Draco's hand. Draco then smirked and taunted him some more.  
  
"Naw I think I will keep it for just a while longer Longbottom!"  
  
The boy Continued to whined as he tried to get his possession back. Harry Growled, he hated people like that. Hermione, meanwhile was looking for Harry, then she saw what Harry was about to do and stood back and watched. Harry walked right up without warning and snagged the little glass ball from Draco's Hand, knocking Draco to the ground at the same moment. Hermione, who had met Draco at Diagon Ally, did not like him much and chuckled as she watched him fall to the ground. She loved the look of shock and indignity that came over Draco's face. Harry then handed the small glass sphere to Neville and spoke in a friendly tone.  
  
"Here you are, I believe this belongs to you?"  
  
Neville nodded and took the sphere from Harry.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He answered timidly. Then Came a loud angry booming voice.  
  
" What the bloody hell do you think your doing!?"  
  
Draco growled angrily, he had gotten to his feet after getting over the shock.  
  
" I was just looking at it!"  
  
Draco Shouted still shocked from being pushed down like a hand-me-down doll.  
  
"Didn't look like it to me!"  
  
Harry snapped at him as he glared at Draco. Draco then saw the scar on Harry's fore head.  
  
" So its true!"  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
" Your Harry Potter!"  
  
Draco said with surprise in his voice.  
  
Harry answered calmly.  
  
" Yea? So? What's your point?"  
  
Harry did not care that he was famous, he did not care about much for that matter, not since he found he had an entirely different life that he didn't know about. A thought went through his mind, Did she know? Did his mother know about him coming from another dimension? And why didn't she tell him he was adopted? All these thoughts and others were racing through his head at 100+ mph as Draco was speaking, Harry had only caught the last part of Draco's little speech.  
  
"Some Wizarding families are better then others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you with tha----"  
  
Harry cut him off furious at the thought of any one thinking his judgment was not in its right place.  
  
"I think I can tell the right sort from the wrong sort just fine Thanks.."  
  
This infuriated Draco, did this, this mud blood just insult him!? He sneered , turned and stormed off.  
  
" You will regret THAT POTTER!"  
  
He spat as he walked off in a horrid mood. Harry answered him calmly.  
  
"Regret what Draco? Seeing your ugly ghost like face? Or seeing your pale skinned but on the ground?"  
  
Neville could not help but laugh, and neither could Hermione who was holding her ribs as she did so. Draco turned and was going to say something but could not come up with any thing. Then Harry gave him one final remark.  
  
" What's wrong Draco? Snake got your tongue? Good then you can leave!"  
  
Draco was enraged that any one would dare speak to him in that way. He turned around and walked away indignantly. Harry chuckled slightly to himself then sighed.  
  
" Thanks Harry, I would have been in a lot of trouble if I had lost my Rememberall which my Aunt gave me."  
  
" A what?"  
  
Harry asked with a puzzled expression upon his face.  
  
" A Rememberall,, you squeeze it and if the mist inside turns red it means you have forgotten something"  
  
Neville gave it a squeeze and it turned red on the inside.  
  
"What have you forgotten?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"That's just the trouble. I can't remember what I've forgotten."  
  
He said with a forgetful expression on his face. Harry got a weird expression upon his own face but shrugged it off.  
  
"well see ya Neville"  
  
He then turned and walked away, silently not knowing that Hermione was watching and had seen the whole thing. He walked over to the lake and sat down on a rock under a tree. He starred out over the water and again almost lost control of his emotions. For the moment though he was able to keep from crying. Even though trashing the hell out of Malfoy was fun. It did not take away from the pain of loosing his mother. He began to tremble as he starred at a picture he had removed from his pocket. He was about tostart crying again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He half expected to see Malfoy trying to start something up, he half wanted him to be so he could have the pleasure of knocking Malfoy on his pale butt again. But whom he saw was the last person who he expected to see. It was Hermione. He looked up at her surprised to see her.  
  
"'Mione? Wha--what are you doing here?"  
  
He said trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
" your still upset about your family huh?" she looked at him with a warm expression on her face. He nodded fearing if he spoke that he would start bawling again. She grasped his hand and gently helped him stand up not willingly on his part at first but fefore he could protest she asked him.  
  
"Lets take a walk along the lake Harry, how about it?"  
  
She smiled softly at him as she started to walk, he nodded and walked along with her. He found that he enjoyed doing this with her. of course he had never tried doing this in general but hey what's the difference? She released his hand and they walked slowly along the water.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mech Assault or Harry Potter they belong to their respective and lucky owners.  
  
So guys what did you think of this new chapter? Sorry I took so long to get it up. Do you love it? Hate it? Send a review PLEASE! 


	8. Chapter 7 The Wand and Hagrids Gift

Chapter 7 The Wand and Hagrids Gift  
  
A few days later Harry And Hermione had gotten to be close friends. The same for Harry and Ron, they became best of friends in no time. Ron and Hermione, however, got along most of the time but had their arguments. Over the weekend Harry met Hagrid the Gamekeeper and they too became close friends. On sunder Hagrid Took Harry to Diagon Ally to buy Harry's school supplies. Harry looked at the list, by now he had gotten his books, quill, Inc, and parchment. He looked at the last two things he needed, which were; a Pet of his choosing (between a Rat, Owl, Toad, or Cats). The last thing he needed was a wand. Harry Looked around and asked Hagrid a shot while later.  
  
"Hagrid where do I go to get a wand?"  
  
Hagrid grunted and answered promptly.  
  
"Why, Olivanders o course, aint no place betta!"  
  
As they reached Olivanders Hagrid stopped.  
  
"Go on ahead an get yer wand 'Arry, I gotta go to the leaky cauldron to do somethin."  
  
Harry nodded in reply and went into Olivanders. The store had shelves on every wall, filled with long, small, thin boxes. There were thousands of them. Harry looked around trying to find the shop keeper, then Harry jumped clear out of his skin in surprise as a sliding staircase slid across the back wall of shelves, there was a person riding it. The Man upon the staircase was of course Mr. Olivander. Mr Olivander turned and looked at Harry. Right then a sly smile slowly krept over his lips and a twinkle was seen in his eyes. He looked over Harry just to be sure it was who he thought it was and then spoke up.  
  
Ahhh. I was wondering when I was going to see you here Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry was stell getting used to every one in this world knowing his name, but before he could ponder any further Mr. Olivander had him trying practically every wand in the store.  
  
"Here try this one."  
  
He handed Harry a wand.  
  
"Red wood 11 inches, unicorn hair, strong and durable. Best for Potions, and Charms.. Go on give it a wave"  
  
Mr. Olivander urged him. Harry did as he was told and gave it a wave. As he did so, about 50 wand boxes of different wands shot out of their places on the shelves and onto the floor making quite a racket.  
  
" Whoops."  
  
Harry said sort of embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright don't fret, don't fret, I have yet to fail in finding a wand for any wizard!"  
  
For almost an hour they tried out different wands. There was a stack of boxes about six feet high and three feet wide of boxes from wands they had tried. Olivander never had this much trouble finding a wand for any one, EVER. As Mr. Olivander searched in the back, he looked at one box, which was covered in dust. A thought came to his mind.  
  
"Hmmmm"  
  
He mumbled to himself thinking thoughtfully. Then looked straight at Harry, then right at Harry's scar.  
  
"Hmm I wonder."  
  
He said quietly to himself. He removed the dusty old box finally from its place on the shelf and blew the dust off it, and walked back over to Harry.  
  
"Here. Try this one."  
  
He said apprehensively as he opened the box and handed Harry another wand, Harry sighed wondering if his search for a wand would finally be over. Harry picked up the wand and didn't even have a chance to give it a wave before a golden mist spun around him appearing out of thin air and then slowly dissipated.  
  
"Curious, very curious in deed."  
  
Mr. Olivander said thoughtfully.  
  
"Uhm sir. what's curious?"  
  
Harry asked feeling confused.  
  
"I Remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter, The Pheonix who supplied the feather for this wand gave another feather. Just one other. Now its curious that you should be distend for this wand. When its brother. Gave you That scar!.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he continued to listen.  
  
"I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter, for He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible yes. But GREAT!"  
  
He gave Harry the most unnerving stare. Harry squinted under the intense stare when Harry heard a racket at the door. At that moment Mr. Olivander broke the stare and put the wand away and rang it up as Harry turned and looked to see what was making all the noise. He looked and saw Hagrid standing there holding a cage with a snowy white owl with bright orange eyes inside it. Hagrid spoke; his voice muffled talking through the glass.  
  
"Happy Birthday 'Arry!"  
  
Harry smiled, paid for his wand, thanked Mr. Olivander and left to see his new pet that Hagrid had brought him.  
  
Later that day back at Hogwarts, ever one was out and about, Harry went back to the Gryffindore Common room and put his supplies away. He let the snowy white owl out of her cage and sat down in the common room with the owl perched on his arm. She nipped his ear affectionately, he smiled and petted the back of her head gently, she hooted softly as a thank you.  
  
"Hmm. what to name you."  
  
He thought and thought and thought and could not come up with a name for her. Finally after about 15 minutes he looked into her bright orange eyes and said the first thing that came into his mind.  
  
"Hedwig."  
  
He whispered to her.  
  
"How about Hedwig?"  
  
She hooted softly in reply and nipped his ear affectionately once more. Harry smiled and continued to pet her for a while.  
  
"Alright then Hedwig it is."  
  
About fifteen minutes later Hermione and Ron came in, they didn't see Harry but they did see Hedwig perched on the chair. Hermione's eyes widened, and a slight smiled danced over her lips as she looked at the snowy white owl.  
  
"Oh! How pretty! Where did you come from?" Ron starred in awe at Hedwig Then Harry got up and looked at them with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
Hedwig then jumped off her spot on the chair and clew around the room landing on Harry's shoulder hooting softly when she was done. Hermione starred at Hedwig and Harry Realized he had not shown Hedwig to them yet and spoke up.  
  
"Hey Guys, this is Hedwig. She is my Birthday present from Hagrid"  
  
"Oh Harry She's beautiful"  
  
Hermione said in admiration.  
  
"Wow, I have never seen such a beautiful owl before"  
  
Ron said in awe.  
  
Hedwig hooted softly with pride from the comments she was getting. And she nipped Harry's ear affectionately again. A small smile played over Harry's lips as he looked from Hedwig to his friends.  
  
Hermione and Ron both caught something, their eyes widened as they looked to Harry and both spoke at the same time.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us it was your birthday?!"  
  
Harry blushed; he had forgotten to tell them.  
  
"I guess with all that's been going on I just forgot"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
So what have you guys been up to while I was at Diagon Ally?  
  
Harry asked. Ron Answered first.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just bothering my brothers and testing their latest joke supplies out on Draco"  
  
All three of them began laughing at the thought of Draco with a overly large purple tongue hanging out of his mouth. Or Draco going to curse Goyle with his wand (which they had replaced with a fake one) and it turning into a rabbit in his hand leaving him totally embarrassed.  
  
"I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face!" said Hermione, Laughing.  
  
"I know really" said Harry and Ron together.  
  
The day went on and they continued to pay a lot of attention to Hedwig, not to much so that when school started she would not get lonely though. Harry was gonna take her up to the owlry but decided against it for her first night he had her. So he took her up to her cage and gave her a treat. She hooted softly as she took the treat from him. He then came back down as Ron went up.  
  
"Night Ron" Said Harry and continued down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Night Harry"  
  
Said Ron who continued up to his and Harry's dorm to go to bed.  
  
When Harry reached the Common Room, he found Hermione sitting on the couch starring into the fire. He looked at her long wavy hair, which dropped slightly into her face, which gave her a totally new look. He then looked into her face, which seemed to glow brilliantly in the light of the fire. The fires shadows danced over her figure as she sat there thinking.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, you alright?"  
  
He asked as he walked over to her sitting beside her. Placing one arm around her shoulders. The sound of his voice, which shattered the delicate silence so suddenly it caused her to jump slightly. She turned to him and looked into his emerald green eyes, getting lost in their gaze for a moment. She finally spoke up a few minutes later breaking the silence once again.  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm fine just thinking that's all."  
  
She smiled that pretty smile of hers, which Harry loved to see. She leaned her head against his shoulder, he got a hint of blush on his cheeks but ignored it, and just held her close. She too got a hint of blush on her cheeks and, she too ignored it and accepted his embrace. They sat there in front of the flames, which danced so elegantly across the fireplace. They sat there for the next couple hours talking about what school was going to be like and other things as well. Then They Sat silent for about an hour and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up first finding herself in Harry's arms once more. She smiled looking to her sleeping friend, thinking to herself. She would stare at Harry's sleeping figure for about five minutes thinking about how cute he was. Then She decided she should wake him up, and shook him gently saying softly in his ear.  
  
" Wake up Harry wake up."  
  
About a minute later his eyelids slowly rose, to him they felt like they were weighed down heavily. He looked around then looked at her and smiled whispering to her.  
  
"Mornin 'Mione."  
  
She smiled back and whispered.  
  
"Morning Harry. we should head down to the great hall for breakfast, It's the first day of school."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Oh shit that's right I forgot!"  
  
They both Said they would see each other at the Gryffindore table, then they went to go take their showers and get ready for their first day of school. 


	9. Ch8 Draco and the Rememberall

Ch.8. Draco And The Rememberall  
  
That morning at breakfast, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were talking to Fred and George. Fred and George showed them their new joke supplies. Then, there was a small accident where Neville thought one of the joke pieces was actual candy, but they were Fred and Georges Tongue Changers. When he Ate it Fred and George had tried to stop him but it was to late. His tongue grew 2 feet in length and turned purple. Every one sin the great hall burst out in a great roar of laughter, even the boy found it quite funny. After every one was done laughing, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all took Neville to the Hospital wing to have his tongue returned to normal.  
  
During the morning they had Herbologry, Transfiguration, Charms, and Double Potions with Slytherin (Harry's Favorite Class, gee I wonder why..;-) )). At Lunch Harry, Hermione, and Ron finished early and headed out onto the school grounds. They had joint broom lessons with Slytherin. Harry Groaned.  
  
"Aww man I was hoping to Have Broom lessons with either the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws but noooo they had to stick us with Slytherin's.. Just our luck."  
  
Ron then complained as well beating Hermione to the punch.  
  
"Darnet Harry don't you mean Slither Hens.."  
  
Before Hermione could complain all three of them along with the rest of the Gryffindores started laughing hysterically for a few minutes then shut up once the Slytherin's started arriving. Then the bell rang while every one was waiting for the rest of the Slytherin's and Madame Hooch. Madame Hooch soon appeared walking Briskly onto the field. When she got to them she wasted no time in putting them to work.  
  
"Step up beside your broom! Come on step lively! Now place your hand over the broom and command it to raise by saying 'UP!' with a demanding tone, now.. BEGIN!"  
  
She shouted and soon the shouts of the students echoed through the yard. Harry then gave it a single try and the broom launched from the ground like a rocket and towards his hand. He grasped it firmly and his balance wavered from the force of the upraising broom, he struggled for a moment and regained his balance.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
That was all he managed to say. Hermione then smiled and said enthusiastically to him.  
  
"Wow Well Done Harry!"  
  
He smiled back, specially since her broom was the next to rise from the ground. Not as fast as Harry's had done though. It rose elegantly into her hand, as she gently wrapped her fingers around the handle of the broom one finger at a time finally grasping it firmly. Harry then congratulated her as well.  
  
"Great, well done 'Mione!"  
  
Harry smiled at her and she smiled back, his emerald green eyes glistened brightly in the sunlight as their eyes met, her Hazzle ones starring into his eyes (im not sure weather her eyes were brown or Hazzle but eh oh well). They starred at each other for a minute and they looked up and congratulated Ron on him getting his broom up into his hand as well. Shortly after every one had their brooms up and had mounted them. Then Madame Hooch spoke again.  
  
" Now you are going to push off the ground at the sound of my whistle, lean forward and back, then slightly harder onto the front of the broom and touch back down. 1.2.."  
  
She was about to blow her whistle when Neville shot off the ground and began to rise slowly.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom come back down here this instant!"  
  
Neville wanted to but could not help it. His broom was out of control, zooming, rolling, and dodging all over the place. It flew right at the castle wall and smashed into it, spun to the right then the tail of the broom hit the wall. This happened a few times before the broom shot off into the sky in reverse. It again spun around but did so to close to a statue holding a long pointed rod, which caught his cloak and was pulled off the broom, it then took off into the sky and disappeared over the dark forest. Now hanging from the statue by his cloak. Every one below except the Slytherin's gasped in fear. Neville then fell again from the top to another statue, which his cloak got caught on once again, but it gave way much faster then it had last time. He fell from the point at which he was stuck at three stories in height, as he fell there were screams from some of the Gryffindores as he then slammed into the ground with a loud "THUD". Laying there on the ground groaning in pain, The Gryffindores and Madame Hooch,(who of which was very Pale) Checked him over and slowly went to help him up.  
  
"Owowowow!"  
  
He whined as she moved his wrist a little, she then shook her had and said in a kind voice.  
  
" Oh tch tch tch, it's a broken wrist, lets get you to the hospital wing."  
  
She sighed in relief that it was nothing serious and helped him to his feet and began to walk away with him then turned to them and shouted in a commanding tone.  
  
" All of you are to keep both feet firmly planted on the ground! If I see a single broom in the air, I will have its rider expelled faster then you can say QUIDDITCH!"  
  
She then turned and walked off with Neville. Then Draco was seen over at the spot where Neville had fallen, he turned around smirking holding up Neville's Rememberall.  
  
"If that fat oaf had remembered to give this baby a squeeze then he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass!"  
  
All the Slytherin's laughed hysterically, but no one from Gryffindore was laughing let out any thing but growls of anger, But Harry had, had enough and growled angrily under his breath and walked right at Draco, stopped right in-front of him about ready to nock his head clear off his shoulders.  
  
"Give it hear Malfoy!"  
  
Harry said in a deadly cold and calm tone, which sent, chills down all the Slytherin's and even to some of the Gryffindores spines. Malfoy hesitated for a moment but then smirked while getting an idea in that weasel-sized mind of his.  
  
"No way Potter, I think I shall leave something for Longbottom to find, some where out of reach. The roof perhaps!?"  
  
Draco Smirked coldly and shot off into the air and turned around looking right at Harry Basically daring him to come up after him.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? Scared?!"  
  
Harry's blood boiled, he growled angrily and began to pick up his broom but just as he was about to mount it some one grabbed his shoulder, he turned to find Hermione starring right into his eyes.  
  
"Don't even think about it Harry!, you herd what Madame Hooch said! You will be expelled and I.."  
  
Before she could finish Harry had given her a quick hug to calm her down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I wont get expelled, don't worry about 'Mione"  
  
He then left the slightly blushing Hermione on the ground as he took to the air. It came so naturally to him, he felt so free in the air. For the first time he truly felt at home doing something other then building or piloting his mech. He loved it. Every one down below was amazed at how well he could fly. Even Draco had gotten a little uneasy and was having second thoughts.  
  
"I will nock you off your broom Malfoy!!"  
  
Harry shouted, Malfoy laughed. So, like a bullet suddenly released from the barrel of a gun, Harry shot at Malfoy and just like he said, he almost knocked Malfoy off his broom.  
  
"Errrr, FINE!, you want it POtter!!!? THEN GO GET IT!"  
  
In a desperate move to save his own hide he turned towards the castle and tossed the Rememberall right at one of its windows. Harry growled and flew right past Malfoy almost knocking him off his broom once again as he did so. Harry Leaned forward against his broom, going faster and faster. He was heading straight for the castle wall and towards a window. Little did Harry know that just inside That window was Professor Mcgonagal, who was signing some paper work. Harry now had his hand out stretched towards Neville's Rememberall. He was going full speed. Hermione watched anxiously, now very worried about Harry. Harry Was about to hit the window, Professor McGonagal was in. Then Right before he hit the window. SNATCH! The Rememberall made a fwooping sound as he caught it 'fwoop'. McGonagal looked up just in time to see Harry Catch it and do a forward flip and right sided roll to right himself tail to the wall. He smirked and tossed the Rememberall between his hands. Professor McGonagal just starred at Harry in awe, and immediately was heading down to the field. Harry Then flew back to the other Gryffindore Waving the Rememberall back and forth in his right hand.  
  
He flew slowly back, not believing how easy it was to catch, Heck he could not believe how easy it was to fly. He loved the sensation of being up in the air, free of all limitations that normally kept him grounded to mother Earth. As he flew he looked to his friends and stuck his right hand up in the air once more, of which had Neville's Rememberall in it and shook it in a victorious style. The Gryffindores were cheering and ran towards him as he landed. He looked around grinning, then his smile diminished quickly into a look of disbelief and his head sank as his eyes met they Eyes of an Angry looking Professor McGonagal and his ears were pierced with an angry sounding Professor McGonagal. He thought in his mind "Damnit. Busted."  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Called Professor McGonagal in a somewhat threatening tone.  
  
"Come with me!"  
  
He sighed and turned to Hermione handing her Neville's Rememberall to give back to him when he returned.  
  
"Here, Give this to Neville when you see him.."  
  
Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't and just nodded. Harry nodded and whispered to her in hear ear.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione."  
  
Now she really looked upset but quickly hid her feelings. He was not happy about it either, but he picked up his broom and walked off with Professor McGonagal.  
  
They walked really fast, almost to the point where Harry had to jog to keep up. Thoughts began to run through his mind such as things like; "will I be expelled? Suspended? Will I ever see Hermione Again? The first and last thoughts concerned him the most. Mainly the last thought though. Before he could well on it any longer they stopped outside the DADA (Defense against the Dark Arts) Room.  
  
"Wait Here Potter."  
  
McGonagal said calmly but with authority as she approached the door and opened it leaving Harry Confused.  
  
"Can I borrow Wood for a moment?"  
  
He over heard her question and thought in his mind. "Whose wood?"  
  
His Answer soon came as a fifth year student exited the room shortly after. They Looked at one another and nodded once to acknowledge each other. Then McGonagal's Face brightened to that of an excited one and she turned to Wood, this was now really confusing to Harry.  
  
"Wood, I have found you a Seaker!"  
  
Woods eyes brightened instantly and he looked straight to Harry and got a broad grin on his face.  
  
"Perfect! He's got the perfect build too! So how much Quidditch have you played?"  
  
Harry looked utterly puzzled and asked.  
  
"Quidditch?"  
  
"He doesn't know any thing about Quidditch though, but I'm sure you could fill him in. He caught a Rememberall one foot away from my Office window on his broom!"  
  
Woods eyes widened and brightened at the same time even more so then they had been.  
  
"You are both Excused from all Classes and will not receive any make up work and all assignments will be excused so they don't affect either of your grades. for today"  
  
Said McGonagal. At this both of them smirked. Wood and Harry Both Gathered their things and left for the Quidditch Field to begin training. 


	10. The Training Ends, And Quidditch Begins!

DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM HARRY POTTER OR MECH ASSAULT THEY BELONG TO  
THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.  
  
CHAPTER 9.  
THE TRAINING ENDS,  
AND QUIDDITCH BEGINS.  
  
His friends Ron and Hermione and the others for almost a week and a half had not seen Harry. Hermione and Ron assumed he had been expelled as Madame Hooch Promised. (of course we all know better heh) When Hermione was alone she would often cry to herself, she missed Harry. Ron tried to comfort her as best he could. He was not too happy either, He missed his Best friend, and he also missed him because no one else had ever beaten him at chess like Harry had. So he missed his chess partner as well. Little did either of them know that they would be seeing Harry Sooner than either of them ever thought they would. Hermione who was sitting on the couch in the Common room ignoring her studies which was unusual for her, but than again with Harry's disappearance it was not that un common, began to cry again burying her face into her hands, Ron placed one arm around his friend and spoke softly.  
  
" It's ok Hermione. I'm sure we will see him again.it's not like he died or any thing like that.." Those were the worst words he could have said for Hermione began to bawl even harder, he was right but still she wanted him there with her, she wanted so much to have him in her arms again, to hug him to her hearts content.  
  
I know Ron but still I don't want to see him in a few years by luck or chance I want him here with us.. This is where he belongs.. Damn that Madame Hooch.  
  
At that same moment out on the Quidditch field (where no team was aloud within eyes view of while Harry was training, only the Gryffindore Team had been allowed on) Harry was training vigorously for Gryffindores, and his own, match against the Slytherin's. He had been training all week long only taking a break every now and again to eat and rest for a few moments. Harry sighed tiredly as he plopped down onto one of the benches beside Oliver Wood and took a rather large gulp from his water bottle.  
  
"Man this is hard work Oliver. I'm not sure though.. When I'm out there it just feels so natural to be up in the sky flying around."  
  
Oliver laughed.  
  
"Well Harry, you certainly do have a knack for it, especially if Professor Mcgonagal thinks a first year will be able to handle it. No offence but you are the youngest Seaker in a century "  
  
Harry sighed and a frown came to his lips so suddenly it surprised him but he knew why.  
  
"I know Oliver but I still feel bad about not Letting Ron and Hermione in on it. I mean they must be worried sick. the last they saw me I was supposedly being taken to be expelled."  
  
Oliver looked over at Harry; he understood Harry's feelings but did not know what to say. Normally he would just say to go and tell them right than but Harry's training was top secret and no one was to know except for a select few.  
  
The only people who knew of him even still being in school rather than training him for the Gryffindore Quidditch team were Oliver wood (the team was allowed to practice but not when Harry was around, the whole thing was top secret), Professor McGonagal, Dumbledore, and obviously Hagrid was let in on it. He was also given his schoolwork in secret so he would not fall behind in his studies.  
  
Exactly one month later, Harry yawned tiredly rising to a sitting position on his temporary bed in his temporary dorm. He rubbed the sleeping dust from his eyes as he opened them the morning sun shining through the window causing his emerald green eyes to glisten brightly welcoming the light, a light breeze blew through the open window causing his unruly black hair to sway softly as the soft breeze moved like a set of fingers ruffling his hair.  
  
"Ohhh yea, I slept great last night!"  
  
He declared to himself as he looked to the calendar and realized what day it was. It was the day. the day he would openly return to Hogwarts Student body, as Seaker of the Gryffindore Quidditch team, as well as it being his first real game of Quidditch ever. He was nervous beyond belief, his stomach turned in anticipation, he finally got up the courage to stand. He then went to get ready, heading for the shower. Although Harry was not the only person who was totally nervous, the whole house of Gryffindore was nervous, not a soul other then the Quidditch team (who told no one) knew that Gryffindore had a Replacement Seaker; Gryffindore had never surrendered in the past especially not to Slytherin House. Meanwhile A Certain young Gryffindore was crying up in her friend's dorm. (since there was no spell preventing girls going to the guys dorms, being as girls are more "trust worthy" than guys) there she sat with Ron doing his best to comfort her.  
  
" Oh Ron I just can't focus on any thing. I don't know why.I just miss him so much"  
  
Ron sighed knowing she would not feel better for a while, he too then remembered what day it was and thought that it would lighten Hermione's mood and get her mind off Harry to watch a game, he rubbed her back lightly and suggested softly.  
  
"How about we go watch the Quidditch game between Gryffindore and Slytherin? Maybe you will feel a bit better watchin the Slytherin's get pounded by Gryffindore."  
  
Hermione nodded but looked to him questionably.  
  
"Ron even I know that Gryffindore has not gotten a new seaker yet, I'm not that ignorant to Quidditch.But alright yea maybe it will feel good to get outside for a little while."  
  
She dried her tears as best she could and they left for the Quidditch field. Little did either of them know they would not be able to keep Harry for very long. (And we all know the reason why heh)  
  
After lunch the game was set to begin. The Stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch field began to fill up rapidly with the teachers in the higher sections and the students in the lower sections. Hermione was feeling a bit better to be outside, but she still missed her friend. Then the teams soon came out onto the field, Slytherin being first and the sound of people booing came from almost every corner of the stands except the Slytherin stands who cheered loudly drowning out some of the boo's.  
  
"And here comes Slytherin House out onto the field, Undefeated in the house and Quidditch Cups for the past 6 years running!"  
  
Then the Gryffindore Team made their way out onto the field, only one thing was missing, the Seaker. Ron, who was confused, looked curiously at the team, than spoke sadly.  
  
"Gryffindore has no Seaker.. We will have to forfeit!"  
  
Hagrid, who had just walked up, heard Ron's sad words but smirked and walked up to them from behind. (since he was in on Harry's Training as well) When he reached them he than tapped them both on the shoulders and spoke boldly with a large smile creeping over his lips.  
  
"Nah, Gryffindore will not need to surrender! They never have and never will"  
  
Ron looked at Hagrid confused. Hermione being totally lost just listened to the two of them.  
  
"But Hagrid. We have no Seaker! Without a seaker there is no point we have to.."  
  
He was cut off by Hagrid's slight chuckle and Ron gave him a funny look.  
  
" You know something that we do not, don't you Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid just smirked again.  
  
"You will find out in good Time Ron, just watch the game. I'm sure the both of you will see something that you will enjoy.."  
  
They both looked at Hagrid, Baffled by his bold statement, they then both decided to watch the game closely. As they watched the Players lined up they still did not see the Seaker for Gryffindore. Ron sighed having almost been convinced that a seaker would magically showed up but than the crowed began to cheer as Oliver Wood walked out onto the field, Wearing a fake, but realistic looking Defeated look, he looked as though he was about to forfeit. He than used the Spell that that allowed his voice to be heard by all throughout the stadium.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Slytherin's, Gryffindores, Ravenclaws, And Hufflepuffs.. I know you were all expecting a great match today.. And even more expecting a large forfeit from Gryffindore."  
  
The crowed hung on his every word, even the Slytherin section of the stadium was totally silent, Wood smirked and continued.  
  
As for those of you who expected surrender on our part. I'm sorry to disappoint you. But Gryffindore NEVER SURRENDERS!!" (At this the crowd cheered enthusiastically) "We have out Seaker! And have been training him in secret! So Gryffindores! Welcome your new Seaker!!"  
  
The crowd Held its breath for but a moment, as they did so, as if on queue, A figure dressed in the Colors of the Gryffindore house shot out of the locker rooms, and into the stadium, The crowd (except for the Slytherin's obviously) Cheered at the coming of the new seaker, but still no one knew who he was. He moved so fast he looked like nothing but a blur, Than as quickly as he appeared he stopped dead in his tracks at a Section of Gryffindore seats in front of Ron and Hermione. Both their Eyes widened as well as their jaws dropping due to shock and disbelief as Wood called out the new Seaker's name.  
  
"WELCOME OUR NEW SEAKER! HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Wood shouted as Harry's name boomed through the stadium and the crowd began to cheer wildly. Harry smiled at Hermione, his emerald green eyes glistening brightly behind his glasses as their eyes met. Hermione starred for a moment than Jumped up and hugged Harry so tight that he almost fell off his broom, but he had been able to support them both for a moment. He then let her down to where she sat beside Ron, who of which just starred at his friend, Harry leaned close to Hermione and gave her a quick Kiss on the cheek and then spun around and went to line up along with the other Gryffindores.  
  
Authors note. All right people does any one read this? If you do please R&R PLEASE I want to know what you all think so far. Plus I can't Guarantee the second Section of this story if I don't get some more Reviews! All right Ladies and Gents. This is Masta Chief Zero Zero Niner signin off. ^_^ 


	11. Ch10 Gryffindore VS Slytherin And the Re...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Mech Warrior or any thing related to them. But this story line (for the most part) Is My own!  
  
Chapter 10 Gryffindore VS Slytherin!  
And the Reunion  
  
The bell sounded and right off the bat, the action was flying all over the field, the two beaters of Slytherin were getting beaten down by the Gryffindore beaters, meanwhile the Slytherin chasers were all over the Gryffindore chasers trying to gain control over the quaffle, but they were failing miserably. Meanwhile Harry was hovering high above the action searching for any sign of the Snitch, he thought he saw something over by Gryffindore's defense zone near the golden hoops. He saw something all right, but it was not the snitch, merely just one of the Slytherin chasers' watches. Although just then Oliver wood was struck in the head by a bludger. He than fell to the ground and the game continued, Gryffindore's only hope to win now was for him, Harry Potter to find and catch the Golden Snitch, and fast! Harry searched rapidly through the field trying to find the snitch, he than looked over towards the Gryffindore stands and there it was, hovering right there, most of the crowd didn't even notice it. He then darted straight towards the stands, every one in the stadiums completely confused.  
  
Hermione turned just in time to see Harry come flying towards them. He was leaning as far forward on his broom as possible speeding towards the stands, this shocked the Gryffindore's even more when they saw he was not slowing down for anything, especially Hermione and Ron who of which still had not seen the snitch. He was only 50 ft from the stands by now and still showed no sign of slowing down or turning else where the crowed began to gasp. But just before he grabbed the snitch (and plowing straight into the stands) the Snitch veered downwards flying along the wall towards the ground, Harry followed it to the letter. Harry Dove down at he ground staying with the snitch all the way, scarring the hell out of every one in the stadium. Than the snitch pulled away inches from the ground and Harry followed, he reached forward to grab the snitch but it was just out of reach. He then got an Idea and jumped up standing on his broom in a skate bored style stance and reached forward, he lost he balance and almost as if in sync with Harry, the crowd gasped in shock and horror as he fell, It looked as though he missed the snitch. Harry tumbled tripped and rolled along the ground and finally stopping. Laying there he seemed to have been out cold, the game seemed to have stopped, interrupted by a cruel, unforgiving silence while every one (even the Slytherin team) stopped what they were doing and starred. Then Harry slowly rose to his feet stumbling a bit, his knees weak and full of pain, and he than slowly raised his right hand into the air and opened it. As if in unison with his actions the crowed began to cheer and go completely wiled (except for the Slytherins of course.) Sitting there in his hand, flapping its un-equaled beautiful golden wings was the Snitch. It had been caught. The announcer's voice then boomed through the stadium full with enthusiasm.  
  
"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Ending the game and giving Gryffindore a total of One hundred and Seventy Five Points!"  
  
He put emphasis on every word as if trying to make the Slytherins hate him. Harry than let go of the Snitch letting it fly off into the stadium. He than then mounted his broom as he flew up to his friends who were still sitting awe struck in the Gryffindore stands n gave Ron a quick hug and turned to Hermione and instead of a hug, he gave her a soft affectionate kiss on the cheek. He than flew off like lightning and disappeared into the Gryffindore locker rooms to shower quickly and get dressed.  
  
When he came out of the locker rooms, every house except Slytherin came to congratulate him and the rest of the team on their Victory over Slytherin, and especially to congratulate him on his first game, and the spectacular aerial maneuvers he pulled out on his broom. After he had enough of all the questions , he politely excused himself and pushed through the crowd and left them to chat amongst themselves. He than headed straight for the Gryffindore common room to get there before the other Gryffindores did so he could get some piece and quiet. Although not to his complete surprise, two specific Gryffindores had read his movements and beat him to it. Hermione and Ron sat there on the couch talking about the game and even more so about having their best friend/crush (the crush part referring to Hermione heheh) back at Hogwarts. Mainly waiting for him, he smiled brightly at them since they hadn't noticed that he was there. He than spoke calmly, but loud enough to be heard.  
  
"Hey guys! Miss me?"  
  
Both of them jumped clear out of their seats as the silence of the room was shattered by his cheerful, loud voice. They both then turned around and ran over to him, Rong hugged his best friend and Harry did the same.  
  
"I missed you Harry!"  
  
Ron said as he pulled away smiling and laughing as well. Than, before Harry had a chance to even breathe, Hermione ran over to him and hugged him tightly, he lost his balance and they both fell onto the couch behind him. She held him tightly and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. In a, I dare say, Loving embrace. He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry. She continued to cry into his shoulder a little longer, she had missed him so much.  
  
"Harry I thought you had been Expelled!"  
  
She sniffed ever now and again as she talked.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again."  
  
Harry rubbed her back gently with one hand while the other stayed around her waist as he comforted her. Now it was his turn to play the light in the darkness.  
  
"It's alright Hermione I didn't mean to scare you so"  
  
Her crying slowed but did not disappear either as she chocked on her words.  
  
"I missed you so much Harry"  
  
A soft warm, soothing smile crept over his lips as he looked down at the crying girl in his arms.  
  
"I missed you too Hermione, very much in fact"  
  
She looked up at him and a bright smile appeared on her lips. That bright smiled which Harry had missed so much. He than hugged her closely, then while they heard a thunderous sound from the halls and corridors below, Harry turned to her and Ron and said quickly.  
  
"Uh.Oh.. I think the rest of the Gryffindores are on their way back!"  
  
Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's eyes all widened as Hermione went to get up off Harry and sit at the couch, but Harry grabbed her and Ron's arms and ran up to the boys dormitories with them, and took them into His and Ron's dorm room and locked the door behind them, Harry than asked Ron to keep the Gryffindores from coming into the room or bothering them. Ron nodded and spoke before he left.  
  
"Don't Worry about it I will keep them back for a while!'  
  
He than turned away and left the room. Harry than turned towards Hermione, who of which was still in tears, glad to see him again. Harry turned and looked into her hazel eyes, seeing her tears and smiled a warm soothing smile towards her and gently whipped her tears away. She smiled softly in return as he hugged her closely in a firm, warm and gentle embrace. She continued to cry, but these tears were of happiness. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, still trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Harry I missed you so much! I. I thought I would never see you again, I thought they expelled you for sure!"  
  
She slowly began to stop crying glad to have him back as she held him close to her he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Not a chance 'Mione you aren't gonna get rid of me that easily!"  
  
He teased lightly but smiled and gave her a soft sweet kiss on the cheek, she blushed but kissed back on his cheek as well, and the both began to chuckle a bit and she hugged him again. He then whispered to her softly in her ear.  
  
"Hermione. I.L-love you.. With all that I am."  
  
Harry began to blush a shade of crimson, but Hermione's Tears increased and her face flushed, turning an even more brilliant shade of crimson than he had. She then smiled and brought one hand up to his cheek, cupping it gently, she leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered softly in his ear.  
  
" I love you too Harry.With all my heart. And my soul."  
  
He smiled and hugged her again and they fell asleep on his bed in each- others arms.  
  
Authors note: Heya guys only one chapter left, the epilogue. The rest of the story Will continue in a later, separate version that I am writing and will continue from the fifth year. And no It will not go along with the fifth book so don't ask if it will (sorry I just don't like certain Actions within it that I will not mention in case some people don't know the ending yet) So if you want to see some more please Review! ^_^ Good night every one and have a wonderful holiday season. 


	12. Story Notice Read This

_**Notice**_

**_This version of the story "Harry Potter, A Mech Pilot!?" has been permanently canceled._**

**_However, for those of you who are still interested in this particular FF. I have Decided to rework this FF of mine… I know it has been several years since I last updated it, not to mentioned written anything comprehensible relating to it. So I will begin re-writing the story as well as improving upon it, grammar, spelling, etc will all be improved upon, Along with the general quality of the story in it's self. So if anyone is still interested in seeing this story reworked and brought back, then drop me a line._**

**_New E-mail: Aol: MastaChief009_**

**_AIM: GamerX93_**

**_New MSN:(hotmail) PaintballMastaX (also a new, frequently checked E-mail)_**

_**So if you have anything positive to say, offer, or discuss. Drop me a line.**_

_**-Masta Chief 009**_

_**Out.**_


End file.
